cuore di musica
by katyrawwasdsasa
Summary: No hay nada que hacer, cuando se debe cumplir el deber. No puedes evitar tu destino, mucho menos si estó perjudica a quienes más amas. One-shot músicales, dependientes, Yaoi. OsoChoro, Karaichi.
1. Bésame mucho

Aquella mañana cuando se despertó no se sintió extraño, tampoco tuvo un mal presentimiento ni un sexto sentido que le advirtiera lo que iba a ocurrir con forme pasara la tarde. Abrió los ojos perezosamente siendo lo primero que vio a su tercer hermano menor descansar tranquilamente con una expresión de calma inusual en él.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en el hogar, sentía la respiración pausada del menor de todos en su espalda, los suaves ronquidos del más ruidoso de los seis y se imaginó al cuarto acurrucado como un gato al pecho del segundo que lo abrazaría de vuelta hasta que alguno se despertará y se separara antes que el otro se diera cuenta. Una mañana cómo cualquier otra.

Se abrazó al tercer hermano y se volvió a dormir cuando sentía que el otro le devolvía el abrazo entre sueños y se acomodaban, adoraba esos momentos de calma antes de las ruidosas tardes que solían tener todos.

Antes de recordar que no estaban seguros ni por asomo. Fuera de su hogar el caos reinaba desde que su pequeño país se había aliado con un gigante para tratar de destruir a otro gigante. Él lo trataba de ignorar, cambiaba la televisión cuando propaganda del ejército o comunicados de enlista miento se transmitían como comerciales de juguetes. Ellos estaban seguros ahí, nada les pasaría si no salían de su pequeña burbuja compuesta por ocho personas en aquel hogar. Podría seguir disfrutando de la tibia y relajante compañía de sus hermanos cada mañana sin preocuparse.

Se volvió a despertar por el movimiento de todos al levantarse, podía oír al segundo ya abajo con mamá preparando el desayuno, el cuarto gruñía mientras abrazaba una almohada posiblemente puesta ahí por el otro, mientras que el sexto revisaba su celular con cara adormilada; el quinto corría por toda la pieza ruidosamente mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

El tercero ya estaba vestido y arreglado regañando a todos para que se apuraran para ir a desayunar todos juntos como cada mañana

Que flojera, pensó el mayor mientras se volvía a acurrucar entre las sabanas, no quiero levantarme, ¡quiero quedarme acostado todo el día! Se dijo a si mismo mientras se volvía a acurrucar y dormir unos minutos más

-Osomatsu nii-san, el desayuno está listo hace un buen rato, ¡levántate de una vez!- lo llamo el tercer hermano cuando vio que era el único que no se había levantado frente a sus regaños

-Aaaah, Choropajerovsky no eres divertido, deja a tu nii-san dormir un poco más-

-Hasta Ichimatsu ya está abajo esperando, no podemos empezar sin ti-

-Vale, Vale, ya voy- dijo perezosamente mientras se levantaba e iba en pijama hacía el primer piso bostezando ruidosamente

No pudo haberlo imaginado, tampoco lo dedujo cuando vio las caras de todos al verlo entrar, tampoco se fijó en la carta que sostenía el segundo entre sus manos, las lágrimas silenciosas de su madre y como su padre la consolaba, no se dio cuenta hasta estar sentado en la mesa y fijarse que nadie estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso toda la comida será para mi hoy? Que suerte- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer un tazón de arroz que estaba en su puesto

-Osomatsu nii-san…- dijo el menor de todos mientras luchaba para que su voz saliera lo más compuesta posible, era muy extraño ver a Todomatsu acongojado con algo.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- respondió mientras dejaba de comer para mirar a todos los que estaban en aquella habitación

-Llego una carta para todos en la mañana- le respondió Karamatsu al momento de entregarle dicha hoja al mayor.

Vio aquella carta, el timbre oficial del ejército, todos y cada uno de los nombres de sus seis hermanos ahí, la imposición de obligatoriedad de al menos dos de ellos mientras la posibilidad de dimitir de los menores o de alguno con problemas de salud.

No pensó en nada, comprendió las lágrimas de su madre, las caras de los cuatro menores, la intensidad de la mirada del segundo sobre él y como su mano era estrechada por el tercero, lo comprendió todo y supo cuál era su deber de hermano mayor.

-vaya, parece que con Karamatsu haremos un viaje largo, ¿no lo crees hermanito?- sonrió normalmente mientras miraba al segundo que no cambiaba su expresión

-Así parece Osomatsu nii-san- una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, tratando de emular al mayor, de ser su igual, de apoyarlo hasta el final.

-Justo que yo quería empezar a ver esa nueva serie que transmitirán por las noches- dijo estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado

-¿ha que están jugando ustedes dos? ¡Esto no es un juego, no pueden estar tomándoselo de esta manera!- gritó el tercer hermano mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos

-Choromatsu nii-san tiene razón, si van ustedes, ¡vamos a ir todos!- complementó un extrañamente serio Jyushimatsu mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores

-Nada de eso, _my brothers,_ aquí dice que los menores pueden dimitir, no dejare que todos vayan y dejen solos a nuestros padres-

-Claro, ustedes si pueden ir ¿no?, que absurdo- el menor se veía molesto.

-¡Es nuestro deber de hermanos mayores!- respondió efusivamente el segundo de todos.

-¡Yo igual soy parte de los mayores, no pueden evitar que los acompañe si voy voluntariamente!- reclamo el tercero

-ya basta- tranquilamente Osomatsu hacía callar a todos

Ichimatsu solo veía la escena mientras sujetaba fuertemente la pierna del segundo que estaba a su lado

-ya lo dijo Karamatsu, iremos los dos, ninguno más- continuo luego de que el silencio rondaba entre los seis -Ustedes se quedarán aquí cuidando a mamá y papá y grabando mi serie para cuando vuelva, ¿escucharon? Tampoco dejaré que alguno de ustedes se exponga a algo así si puedo evitarlo, ¡fin de la discusión, el hermano mayor a hablado!- dijo con una voz imponente impropia de él mientras volvía a tomar su tazón de arroz y comía tranquilamente.

Choromatsu se paró estrepitosamente de la mesa al ver la tranquilidad del último

-¡No todas las decisiones importantes puedes tomarlas tú solo!-

El tercer hermano salió furioso de la habitación, golpeando la puerta y dejando a todos sus hermanos ahí en un incómodo silencio a los otros tres menores. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes pensaban lo mismo, nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaba como el mayor masticaba el desayuno ruidosamente.

-Osomatsu, debemos ir a preguntar cómo es que los cuatro dimitirán-

-Lo sé, al menos déjame terminar de desayunar, todos deberían terminar de desayunar de hecho- respondió tranquilamente el otro mientras les sonreía a todos

Y así impulsados por el instinto comieron un poco, en un extraño silencio, una calma impropia de ellos y se dirigieron cada uno a hacer sus respectivos asuntos, solamente los dos mayores se vistieron y siguieron su camino juntos hacia aquella fría oficina a realizar aquella burocracia necesaria

Su siguiente mañana fue diferente, abrió los ojos sintiéndose apretado y con poca movilidad. A pesar de todos dormir juntos, usualmente cada uno utilizaba una parte muy específica del futón y éste al ser especialmente grande los hacia dormir bastante cómodos; pero aquella mañana todos estaban extrañamente juntos, vio al tercero con su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, el quinto abrazado de la espalda de éste y los brazos del menor en su cintura. Como pudo salió de aquella maraña de brazos y piernas sin despertar a ninguno solo para comprobar que el segundo hermano también estaba especialmente cerca del último pero dándole la espalda por que entre sus brazos tenía al cuarto hermano sujetándolo posesivamente mientras este estaba fuertemente abrazado del otro, como sí tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

Al mayor le entró una nostalgia incómoda, los extrañaría, a donde tenía que ir ya no habría futón gigante con 5 copias de él mismo abrazándolo y mimándolo cada día, al menos se iría con uno de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que en verdad los extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero era su deber de hermano mayor cuidarlos a todos, incluido Karamatsu.

Las semanas pasaron. Lentamente los cuatro menores aceptaron y acataron el hecho de que sus dos hermanos mayores se irían pronto, pero siempre con la esperanza que un día volvieran sanos y salvos, que justamente ellos no tendrían que ir a ningún otro lugar a pelear contra jóvenes igual de asustados que ellos por causas que no son las propias, no ellos no, ellos volverían a casa sanos y salvos luego de acabar todo.

Osomatsu si bien esas semanas no hizo cosas muy diferentes a las habituales, si pasó más tiempo con cada uno de sus hermanitos, acompañó a Jyushimatsu a jugar baseball en reiteradas ocasiones, paseó buscando gatos en los callejones con Ichimatsu, incluso acompañó a Todomatsu a tomar café y comprar ropa para el menor. El único que parecía no quererlo cerca era Choromatsu, usualmente lo evitaba y trataba de no quedarse a solas con él, cosa curiosa para el mayor, ya que cada mañana se despertaba con el tercero abrazado posesivamente de él.

Cuando la fecha ya se acercaba para que tuvieran que partir hacia una nueva aventura, Osomatsu decidió que no quería irse entre lágrimas y lamentos; juntó todo el dinero que tenía oculto por toda la casa y compró una pomposa cena para todos, gastó hasta el último centavo en comida y bebida para todos, para que de esta manera el último recuerdo que tuvieran de él no fuera una lagrima mientras lo veían partir en aquel frio furgón.

Con ayuda de su mamá, quien a pesar de estar devastada internamente les sonreía tranquilamente como siempre, le ayudaba a colocar toda la comida recién comprada en la mesa para cuando todos llegaran y así tener aquella última cena familiar, un último momento de paz antes de que las balas y la muerte acechara su espalda.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la familia a la escena, asombrándose por la cantidad exuberante de comida y bebida que se presentaba ante sus ojos

-Wow, ¿de dónde ha salido tanta comida?- preguntó el menor de todos al entrar a la sala

-Osomatsu la ha comprado para que cenemos todos esta noche- su madre dulces como siempre esperaba en calma a que todos sus pequeños llegaran hasta la sala.

-¡Todo huele muy bien!- expresaba feliz el quinto Matsuno

-Hay que esperar a que estemos todos para cenar- les replicaba su madre golpeando las manos de aquellos dos pequeños que querían robar parte de lo que estaba al frente suyo

-¡Iré por Karamatsu nii-san e Ichimatsu nii-san!- el quinto gritaba emocionado, mientras salía corriendo en busca de los dos mencionados

-yo voy por Choromatsu- dijo Todomatsu mientras salía tranquilamente al piso de arriba

Osomatsu vio salir a su pequeño hermano mientras que se sentaba a esperar a que todos llegaran, hoy era su última noche ahí, mañana en la tarde tendría que irse, hoy era el último día junto a sus hermanos y aun debía despedirse de uno de ellos.

Hoy tenía que decírselo antes de irse.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, luego de ver la cantidad exuberante de comida que el mayor había comprado todos comieron entre bromas y mucho bullicio por parte de todos. El segundo ofrecía brindis con su característico tono presuntuoso y doloroso a lo que sus hermanos lo molestaban haciendo gestos de dolor y sujetando sus estómagos; el quinto hacia malabares con todo los objetos que encontraba a su paso mientras que el menor de todos inmortalizaba el momento con su celular sacando muchas fotos de todo lo que sucedía, incluso el cuarto y el tercero se reían de las ocurrencias de los otros.

El mayor se dedicaba a observarlos sonriendo y bebiendo tranquilamente mientras soltaba una que otra broma hacia sus hermanos.

No parecía que al otro día todo sería caras largas.

La hora de dormir llegaba, todos se alistaban para dormir como cada día cuando el mayor rompió aquella rutina

-Choromatsu, necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente el mayor asustando al receptor de aquella frase

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo tembloroso el tercer hijo

-acompáñame un momento- respondió mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba hacia el primer piso esperando al otro en la entrada de la casa

Choromatsu se limitó a seguir a su hermano saliendo ambos de la casa mientras caminaban en silencio. Sabía que este momento era inevitable, pero no quería que llegara; no quería despedirse.

Más temprano que tarde el mayor entraba a un parque seguido por el otro de cerca. Se sentía realmente nervioso al ver al de rojo tan serio de repente, ¿qué será aquello que quería hablar?

-Bien- dijo de un momento a otro deteniéndose abruptamente en aquel puente que solían frecuentar los sextillizos y girándose hacía el menor que lo seguía de cerca –supongo que aquí estará bien-

-¿Se puede saber para qué me trajiste hasta aquí, Osomatsu nii-san?- interpeló el otro nervioso

-Quería pasar un momento a solas con mi hermanito menor que me ha despreciado todos estos días-

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa- refutó molesto el de verde

-Oh sí, claro que lo has hecho y no me gusta nada, más si eres tú-

-¿Sólo para eso me trajiste aquí, para reclamarte que no te di atención estos días?-

-Un poco, si, también quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente Cho-chan – dijo divertido el mayor mirando la cara de enfado del otro

-No me digas así, ya somos adultos-

-Oh el ser adultos no tiene nada que ver con mis formas de llamarte, Cho-chan- respondió tranquilamente el otro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía el menor que lo veía nervioso

-¿Me dirás para que más me trajiste aquí o no?-

Osomatsu finalmente puso sus manos en cada costado del otro chico dejándolo arrinconado contra las barandas del puente y acerca su rosto al contrario con seguridad

-Choromatsu- dice sin alejarse a pesar de que el otro puso sus manos en el pecho contrario para alejarlo

-No te acerques así de repente tontomatsu- dijo visiblemente sonrojado por la cercanía

-Bésame- dijo sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos del menor

-¿Qué?- Choromatsu se sonrojó violentamente frente a las palabras dichas por su hermano

-Eso, quiero que me beses-

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo, te volviste loco?- Choromatsu trató de zafarse del agarre de su hermano para salir de esa extraña situación

-Choromatsu, Bésame-

-No-

-Bésame mucho-

-No cantes-

-Cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez-

-¡Te dije que no cantaras!- El menor finalmente empuja con fuerza al otro zafándose del agarre– ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?- espetó enojado mirando al mayor que no decía una palabra

Osomatsu no decía ninguna palabra, se encontraba serio mirando fijamente al de verde que estaba exaltado y claramente molesto

-Si no dirás nada coherente me iré a casa- dijo después de un rato de estar ambos en silencio mirándose fijamente

-yo- dijo al momento que el otro se girará con la intención de dejar aquel puente – tengo miedo a perderte después-

Choromatsu se quedó quieto dándole la espalda al otro, sentía sus pasos resonar en aquel puente, sonaban incluso más fuerte de lo normal por estar solos en aquel parque, oía al otro comenzar a cantar con una voz suave y muy baja pero no se dio vuelta, sentía su cara enrojecida pese al frio que hacía

\- Quiero tenerte muy cerca- cantaba el mayor de forma pausada y acercándose al otro lentamente - mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí- estaba parado justamente detrás del menor sin atreverse a tocarlo para que este se girara - Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos…muy lejos de aquí-

Choromatsu vio los brazos de Osomatsu pasar a cada costado de su cuerpo y sintió como fue abrazado delicadamente por su cintura, mientras que el otro apoyaba su frente en aquella espalda como no queriendo dejarlo huir a ninguna parte

-Bésame, Bésame mucho- Choromatsu sintió como con aquellas palabras el otro lo apretaba aún más contra él- cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez-

Osomatsu aflojó el agarre y el otro aprovecho para girarse y ver a su hermano a la cara solo para darse cuenta que este tenía los ojos vidriosos y la nariz muy enrojecida

-Bésame, Bésame mucho- siguió cantándole el mayor – que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después-

Choromatsu lo mirada fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra o hacer algún gesto alguno, estaba impactado y sorprendido por las repentinas palabras de su hermano mayor, no sabía que preguntas o que decir frente a esta situación, estaba sobrepasado y su mente no lograba funcionar correctamente

Osomatsu pese a que sentía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago apretado por los nervios, se mantuvo en la misma posición, sujetando al menor con firmeza pero no al grado de apretar bruscamente, esperaba algún gesto que lo incitara a seguir con lo que quería u otro que lo detuviera a tiempo antes de empeorar las cosas. No dejó que ninguna estúpida lágrima se cayera de sus ojos y sonrió como de costumbre, pero a leguas se notaban sus nervios

-¿No le responderás a tu hermano mayor?- dijo finalmente el mayor

-No sé qué quieres que diga-

-¿Me besarás?-

-No, quiero una explicación de esto Osomatsu, no porque me cantes en un puente te besaré-

-Ok, seré claro contigo Choromatsu- dijo un poco molesto el mayor al ver el frio carácter de su hermanito – Me iré muy lejos, ambos sabemos que aquello puede no resultar bien-

-Lo sé-

-Sé que estas molesto con todo esto y por eso me has evitado todos estos días-

-Sí, lo admito-

-Pero no puedo irme sin antes despedirme correctamente de ti-

Choromatsu se quedó en silencio esperando que su hermano siguiera hablando mientras sentía que los nervios se apoderaban rápidamente de él

-es más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo divertido luego de un momento de estar en silencio el mayor

-Sólo dilo Osomatsu, estoy esperando-

-Choromatsu yo te amo- respondió finalmente el mayor rápidamente

-Igual yo, somos hermanos-

-No pero, yo te amo de una forma diferente- dijo dudoso el mayor

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo te amo, de una forma que no se debería amar a un hermano, quiero besarte más que a un hermano- Choromatsu lo miraba fijamente con el rostro enrojecido pero sin emitir palabra – Es por esto que quiero, esta noche, confesarte lo que siento, pedirte que me des un primer y último beso antes de partir, así si no vuelvo al menos podre haberlo hecho aunque sea una vez en mi vida-

-¿El besar a alguien?-

-El besarte a ti-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque te amo idiota, de una manera poco normal, pero no me importa, ¡nada me importa!, te llevaría conmigo al fin del mundo para no irme de tu lado ¿sabes?, me duele que me ignoraras siendo que nos quedaba tan poco tiempo juntos-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Choromatsu estaba nervioso y tener a su hermano tan cerca y diciéndole tantas cosas de golpes lo empeoraba

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué soy un enfermo que se enamoró de su hermano pequeño? No me hagas reír, tan idiota no soy- respondió riéndose amargamente el mayor sin dejar de sostener al de verde

Osomatsu esperó una respuesta impaciente por parte de su hermano, estaba extrañamente ansioso y lo odiaba, odiaba sentir cosas de ese estilo. Sintió como el otro temblaba entre sus manos mientras que tímidamente extendía los brazos para abrazarlo suavemente y posar la cabeza en su hombro para simplemente quedarse en esa posición

-Yo- la voz del menor salía nervioso y entrecortada –Creo que hubiéramos sido dos enfermos en ese caso-

Osomatsu se exaltó frente a esa respuesta, enserio no la esperaba; apretó con fuerza al otro entre sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la ajena

-Perdóname por irme Choromatsu- dijo casi en un susurro

-No lo digas-

-Tengo que por una vez en mi vida ser un buen hermano mayor para ustedes-

-Lo sé- Choromatsu sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos nublarse rápidamente

-Prometo que volveré pronto-

-No prometas cosa que no sabes si podrás cumplir – el de verde apretó aún más a su hermano mientras dejaba las lágrimas salir lentamente de sus ojos

Osomatsu no respondió, dejó a su hermano llorar en su hombro aguantando sus propias lágrimas acumuladas en su garganta.

Pasaron largos minutos así, el menor lloraba silencioso mientras que el mayor se dedicaba a abrazarlo sin querer dejarlo ir, queriendo que aquel momento fuera eterno, que mañana no tuviera que partir a lo desconocido armado con un simple recuerdo de que pudo haber amado pero la vida no lo quiso así. Enserio amaba al de verde, estaba realmente apenado y acongojado por tener que dejarlo ahí, en serio estaba preocupado de perderlo para siempre si se iba.

Pero se tenía que ir para protegerlo, su amor por él era más grande que su egoísmo. Lo separó un poco de entre sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara; tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, la nariz enrojecida y las mejillas con el rastro que por ahí había corrido toda su tristeza; para el de rojo eso no era importante, lo amaba por otra razón más importante que la apariencia que este pudiera tener, lo amaba de una forma egoísta y deseosa.

Tomo entre sus manos el lloroso rosto del menor a la vez que susurraba nuevamente aquella canción de hace unos momentos

-Bésame, Choromatsu, como si fuera la última vez-

Y lo hizo, el menor cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios del mayor, fue un pequeño roce al principio, casi con miedo al rechazo, en donde sus bocas se juntaron tímidamente con la ajena sin buscar mayor profundidad, rozando levemente y sintiendo la respiración del otro a la par con el movimiento.

Cuando Osomatsu agarro la cintura de Choromatsu este se sujetó con firmeza del cuello del otro, el beso se intensificó con aquel acercamiento, los labios jugaban entre ellos relajadamente a la par con el movimiento de cabezas que instintivamente ambos hicieron, pronto sus lenguas se unieron a aquella danza y buscando rozarse en la boca del otro. Comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad, apretando el cuerpo ajeno, buscando no soltarse jamás, disfrutando del sabor impropio y descubriendo nuevas emociones y sensaciones que nacían desde el fondo de sus estómagos como un leve cosquilleo.

Choromatsu no quería que ese momento acabara por más surrealista que pareciera. Ahí estaban ambos, hermanos idénticos besándose apasionadamente en mitad de la noche en aquel parque desolado, saludando y despidiendo un amor prohibido para todos, algo que jamás podría volver a repetirse, algo inmoral pero delicioso. Quería parar y correr lejos de aquel sujeto pero a la vez deseaba no alejarse nunca.

¿Por qué tenía que irse, por qué la vida era tan injusta de primero hacerlos hermanos y luego alejarlos de la manera más cruel que existía? Marcados por la moralidad y la distancia, ese amor que parecía fuego en ese momento, ahí mismo donde nació debía morir, aplacado por el deber y la fachada de hermandad eterna.

No podían amarse, ese beso simbolizaría el despertar y fallecimiento de aquel amor hermosamente prohibido, aquel puente sería el único testigo de aquel acto incestuoso y sincero entre dos almas que desean el toque y calor de la ajena.

Osomatsu se alejó levemente para dar pequeños besos alrededor de los labios, mejillas y finalmente la frente del otro. Choromatsu se dejó hacer, comenzando a llorar nuevamente invadido por una pena ciega que sabía que ese era el final, que mañana su hermano se iría lejos y él tendría que vivir con aquel sentimiento el resto de su vida en silencio.

-No llores- dijo el otro al verlo – tú solo bésame como si fuera la última vez- sonrió ampliamente a la vez que volvía a besarlo con la misma intensidad, sin querer irse de aquel puente a enfrentar la realidad, sin querer ser el mayor que cuidara a todos, queriendo haber nacido en otra vida, otro momento, otras circunstancias; una donde no fuera hermanos, en donde no tuviera que irse.

Una donde pudieran amarse completa y sinceramente.

Esa noche al volver a casa durmieron abrazados, atesorando ese último instante de intimidad, escuchando la respiración contraria, buscando el calor del otro, uno escuchando el tenue palpitar mientras que el otro disfrutaba el aroma único del cabello ajeno. Durmieron así, abrazados, esperando que la mañana no llegara nunca y que en realidad esa no fuera la última vez.

* * *

Originalmente, la idea no es mía. Me la ha dado mi preciosa Mich con su cerebro lleno historias que yo simplemente traspaso al papel. Agradezco a ti y tu eterna paciencia por dejarme escribir todo.

Lo usé para un concurso y debido a eso, -y que no gané ni un dulce del piso- me he decidido a subir todo. Hay una último capítulo aún en proceso, así que espero disfruten esta pequeña saga de 4 one-shot que componen todo esto.

Gracias por leer de ante mano. Si quieren, siempre pueden pasar por la pequeña página de Facebook que tengo "KatyRaww" uwu gracias.

Así que eso, les recomiendo busquen las canciones de cada capítulo c: solo pongan en youtube el título del capítulo y ya está! :D

"Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que penaaaaaa" xDD


	2. Quizás, quizás, quizás

Aquella mañana cuando se despertó, no se sintió extraño, tampoco tuvo un mal presentimiento ni un sexto sentido que le advirtiera lo que iba a ocurrir con forme pasara la tarde. No quiso abrir los ojos ya que se encontraba muy cómodo sintiendo la respiración y el palpitar ajeno de su hermano mayor, si abría los ojos perdería aquel momento de calma entre los brazos tibios del otro. Se acurrucó igual que un gato y comenzó nuevamente a caer en un sueño profundo dejando guiar por aquella tranquila sensación

Volvió a despertar cuando suavemente aquel que lo protegía en sueño se despegaba de él lentamente, como si no quisiera perturbar su sueño en lo más mínimo; cada mañana era igual, despertaba sin el otro a su lado, pero tenía el claro recuerdo de buscarse mutuamente en la noche; como un acuerdo mudo, ninguno decía nada acerca de aquellos encuentro nocturnos, nadie mencionaba su cercanía mientras estaban en soledad.

Ninguno mencionaba los besos a obscuras y las caricias suaves que ambos se daban cuando ya sentían la respiración acompasada de sus otros hermanos. Aquellas manos tocando suavemente su espalda por sobre su pijama bastaba para tranquilizarlo de cualquier problema, meter sus dedos entre los cabellos ajeno lo relajaba, sentir los labios del otro depositar suaves besos en todo su rostro lo hacía feliz.

Pero al momento que el sol salía una vez más todo aquello se olvidaba, él por su parte ignoraba y maltrataba al otro que aceptaba calladamente aquel trato.

No lo entendía, no sabía cómo podían ser los mismos por las tardes que por las noches, pero no le importaba, le gustaba aquella clandestinidad oculta y silenciosa.

Sintió el delicioso aroma del desayuno que probablemente su hermano estaba ayudando a preparar, escuchó las quejas del tercero para que todos se levantaran y las respuestas llenas de pereza del mayor que volvía a dormir sin tomar en cuenta lo que el otro decía. Sentía los pasos y brincos por toda la habitación del quinto, mientras que escuchaba el tecleo incesante del más joven en su celular a su lado

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para comprobar todo lo que oía. Ahí estaba la mayoría, solo faltaba su doloroso y pretencioso segundo hermano que estaba abajo preparando la comida con mamá, como siempre. Se estiró igual que un gato y sin preocuparse de cambiarse de ropa bajó las escaleras para desayunar junto a todos.

Ahí estaba sentado a la mesa el segundo hermano junto a su madre, que lo observaba con un semblante extrañamente serio y preocupado. Él otro leía un papel con expresión preocupada y el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, lo cual era mucho decir.

-¿Qué sucede Kusomatsu?- dijo el chico que acaba de llegar a escena

El otro se sobresaltó de inmediato y miró al otro que lo interrogaba con expresión apática

-Ah, My little boy, nada, sólo llegó una carta, es todo-

-¿Una carta de qué?- Para ese entonces el resto de sus hermanos, exceptuando el mayor, estaban en la misma sala tomando sus lugares regulares para comer como cada mañana. Su madre sollozaba en silencio siendo consolada por su padre que también estaba en la habitación-

-Se trata de…- El segundo interrumpió su relato y tragó saliva nervioso antes de continuar- Una carta de reclutamiento-

Todos enmudecieron de inmediato antes eso, ¿aquello era una broma pesada?

-¿Una qué?- preguntó exaltado el tercer hermano luego de un momento de silencio

-Lo que dije, una carta de reclutamiento- contestó aparentando calma el segundo

El tercer hermano tomó la carta de entre las manos del otro, para leerla por sí mismo

El cuarto hijo estaba sentado inmediatamente del segundo y se encontraba mirando la nada, ya había leído la carta cuando estaba en manos del segundo, no bastó mucho tiempo para entender aquella situación en la que se encontrarían ahora. Sujetó con suavidad por debajo de la mesa la pierna del segundo por instinto, a lo que el otro respondió posando su mano sobre la ajena para darle estabilidad

La carta volvió a manos del segundo, luego de que todos la leyeran. Reinó un silencio incomodo que nadie sabía cómo aplacar, se escuchaban los suaves sollozos de su madre y nadie se atrevía a tocar nada de la comida sobre la mesa. El mayor entró bromeando despreocupadamente sin saber aquello, Ichimatsu se preparó mentalmente para el drama que se avecinaba entre los seis

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso toda la comida será para mí hoy? Que suerte-

-Osomatsu nii-san…- dijo el menor de todos mientras luchaba para que su voz saliera nítidamente

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- respondió el mayor sin entender la situación

-Llego una carta para todos en la mañana- le respondió Karamatsu al momento de entregarle la carta al otro

Vio la expresión del mayor, sus ojos viajar a toda velocidad por aquellas palabras y como por unos escasos segundo sus facciones se descompensaban, para volver rápidamente a la calma sin que nadie lo notara, más que el silencioso muchacho.

-vaya, parece que con Karamatsu haremos un viaje largo, ¿no lo crees hermanito?- dijo sonriendo normalmente mientras miraba al segundo que no cambiaba su expresión

-Así parece Osomatsu nii-san- respondió el aludido

-Justo que yo quería empezar a ver esa nueva serie que transmitirán por las noches-

-¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos? ¡Esto no es un juego, no pueden estar tomándoselo de esta manera!- casi gritó el tercer hermano mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos

Ichimatsu sentía como todos gritaban y discutían, pero en realidad, no estaba tomándoles mayor atención. Se sentía mareado y cansado, quería volver a dormir para sentir aquella calma de hace unos pocos minutos, sujetaba firmemente la pierna ajena aunque la mano del otro ya no estaba sobre la propia

-ya basta- dijo tranquilamente Osomatsu mientras hacía callar a todos -ya lo dijo Karamatsu, iremos los dos, ninguno más, ustedes se quedarán aquí cuidando a mamá y papá, y grabando mi serie para cuando vuelva, ¿escucharon? Tampoco dejaré que alguno de ustedes se exponga a algo así, si puedo evitarlo, ¡fin de la discusión, el hermano mayor a hablado!- dijo con una voz imponente, impropia de él, mientras volvía a tomar su tazón de arroz y comía tranquilamente.

Choromatsu se paró estrepitosamente de la mesa botando de paso algunas cosas de esta ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¡No todas las decisiones importantes puedes tomarlas tú solo!- dijo para luego salir del cuarto golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

El primero hermano siguió comiendo, los otros le siguieron en silencio, el tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente para el amante de los gatos, casi como si estuviera bajo el agua vio como todos acaban de comer y se levantaban sin decir absolutamente nada. Vio a sus hermanos mayores salir juntos hacia aquella oficina a dimitir por ellos y se encaminó hacia el tejado de la casa arrastrando los pies.

Y lloró.

Su siguiente mañana fue diferente, aquella calma ya no estaba en el aire, no le importó abrir los ojos apenas se supo despierto. Levanto la cabeza para observar a su segundo hermano que estaba despierno acariciando su cabello mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto. Ichimatsu se movió para separarse un poco de aquel cuerpo cálido solo para observar de frente al otro quien le devolvió la mirada aparentando tranquilidad, sin decir nada; se observaron, como memorizando el rostro ajeno a pesar de ser ambos iguales.

El más joven sintió sus ojos nuevamente humedecerse inevitablemente, a lo que el otro respondió acercándolo a su pecho para abrazarlo protectoramente, el menor soltó sus lágrimas en el cuerpo ajeno en silencio, dejando escuchar suaves suspiros casi imperceptibles mientras que el otro no dejaba de acariciarle lentamente.

-No llores _my little boy_ \- dijo en un susurro el mayor sin dejar de acariciarle

-No estoy llorando- respondió mientras se hundía con más fuerza al pecho del otro – se me metió algo al ojo nada más…-

Karamatsu sonrió inevitablemente frente a aquella declaración. Su chico jamás admitiría algo como eso, de todos modos, era como un pequeño gato muy arisco que te mordía la mano y luego buscaba que lo acariciaras con la misma. Contradictorio y único.

-Hey, Kusomatsu…- llamó el menor luego de calmar su pequeño llanto

-Dime _my brother-_

-Acompáñame hoy a darle de comer a mis gatos-

El chico se sorprendió. Usualmente luego de levantarse ambos de iban por su lado evitándose frente a los ojos de todos, a excepción de aquellas tardes en donde coincidían ambos en la soledad y se acompañaban, como en las noches; hasta que alguien llegaba y creaban nuevamente es distancia que a ambos lastimaba

-Claro, a donde tú quieras Ichimatsu-

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente para el amante de los gatos. Aquellos días había pasado tiempo con Osomatsu, cosa extraña pero comprensible, había aguantado el mal humor del tercer hermano, las quejas constantes del menor y consolado una que otra vez al quinto y más feliz de todos. Ciertamente consolar a aquel que siempre sonreía le rompía un poco el espíritu, pero no todos somos de roble, y él era el que mejor lo sabía.

Conscientemente se aceró al segundo de los hermanos. Buscaba su compañía en todas las situaciones que le fueran posibles, esperaba ansioso la noche para abrazarse posesivamente de aquel cuerpo ajeno, lo arrastraba fuera de la casa para no tener que fingir que lo detestaba como siempre lo hacía. Trataba de estar siempre cerca de su cuerpo.

El mayor notó este extraño acercamiento y comenzó a inquietarse, ¿por qué justamente ahora al otro se le ocurría acercarse de esta manera? bueno, no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que existían ciertos sentimientos diferentes en comparación de los otros 4 hermanos. Ellos eran especiales, ellos eran diferentes. Uno lo había aceptado abiertamente, el otro dudaba constantemente.

A pesar de adorar la compañía de su hermano menor, Karamatsu trataba de no quedarse a solas con el otro. No porque no lo quisiera o deseara estar a su lado, sino porque quería evitarle problemas futuros. Dentro de poco tendría que marchar a quizás quien sabe dónde, quizás no volvía, quizás moriría, quizás, quizás, quizás… ¿Cómo un sentimiento tan bello como el amor puede hacer que el pecho se encoja de dolor?

Ambos deseaban estar en soledad, acompañarse silenciosamente, besarse incansablemente, rosar sus manos en la piel ajena y embriagarse en el aroma del cuerpo extraño. Pero siempre que se encontraban en soledad el mayor se alejaba y evitaba aquel tipo de encuentros, todo por el miedo de herirlo cuando ya no este, guiado por la inseguridad del porvenir, sin saber que así ambos de hacían daño, que le menor lloraba el desamor con el corazón trizado en miles de pedazos y que él por su parte, sentía un amargo sabor de boca por rechazar a quien quizás fuera su gran amor.

Hoy era uno de esos días, en que sus hermanos se habían marchado, sus padres no se encontraban y ambos habían quedado solos en aquella casa. Ichimatsu al darse cuenta de aquella situación se decidió a buscar a su hermano y aprovechar aquel pequeño espacio de soledad que se le había presentado.

-Karamatsu…- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación en donde estaba el otro sentado a la mesa mientras pelaba una mandarina

-¿Si? Dime Ichimatsu- dijo dudoso debido al extraño tono que había utilizado Ichimatsu

El arisco muchacho sin decir nada más fue hasta donde se encontraba sentado y lo abrazó de improvisto. Karamatsu se exaltó y se quedó estático en aquel sitio sin atreverse a contradecir o alejar al muchacho. En el fondo también anhelaba ese toque sincero de parte del menor.

Karamatsu suspiró, se recargó inconscientemente en su hermano que le ofrecía ese toque sincero, deseó poder estar en esa posición mucho tiempo, una hora, toda la tarde, toda una vida. Pero no. De improviso y bruscamente se separó del menor, este se exaltó cayendo de espalda frente a la agresiva separación que habían tenido debido al mayor.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Karamatsu?- dijo enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Lo siento Ichimatsu, me asustaste, es todo- Karamatsu negándose a dirigirle la mirada volvió a tomar su mandarina para continuar pelándola como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-Si claro, eres un maldito mentiroso, ¡Me habías aceptado el abrazo y de la nada te comportas como un perfecto imbécil y me empujas!- respondió exaltado frente a la aparente indiferencia del mayor

-ya dije que lo siento, no debí haberme comportado de esa manera- dijo aun fijando toda su atención a aquella mandarina

-¡No! ¡Ya me cansaste!, cuando todos duermen no tienes problemas en abrazarme ¿verdad?, ¿Qué tiene de diferente que haya un poco de sol entre nosotros?-

-No se trata de eso Ichimatsu, el sol no tiene nada que ver con esta situación-

-Entonces explícame, ¿Por qué últimamente cada vez que me acerco te alejas de mí? Aquí no hay nadie más si es eso lo que te preocupa- dijo enojado el menor

-Ya te dije que no se trata de eso Ichimatsu- respondió dejando de lado la mandarina y mirando al otro por primera vez

-¿De qué se trata entonces? Ya me estoy cansando de tu extraña bipolaridad

Karamatsu estaba a punto de responderle, pero antes de abrir la boca de arrepintió. Se mordió él labio y pensó en que era mejor no decir nada. Se levantó, tomo la mandarina que ya estaba pelada y antes de salir de la habitación murmuró - _No lo entenderías_ \- Karamatsu pensó que Ichimatsu no lo escuchó, pero no fue así.

El chico no entendía aquel comportamiento y le dolía que fuera de parte del más amable de sus hermanos. Antes, se conformaba con tener su cariño y pequeños besos en medio de la obscuridad, sin preguntar o decir nada, disfrutando aquella complicidad. Pero ahora que el mayor se iría lejos por un tiempo indefinido, necesitaba respuestas ¿Es que acaso su hermano sentía lo mismo que él o era simplemente por matar el tiempo que lo besaba cuando nadie miraba? Necesitaba saber, necesitaba respuestas claras.

Necesitaba ser rechazado directamente o nunca podría quitárselo de la cabeza, ¿Por qué se negaba en darle una respuesta? ¿Por qué me rechazas y al mismo tiempo no lo haces?

Ichimatsu se quedó en aquel lugar mirando la nada mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta empapar sus mejillas y enrojecer su nariz. Karamatsu se quedó fuera de la habitación, con la mandarina en la mano sin atreverse a comerla y escuchando sollozar a su hermano pequeño por su culpa. – _Es mejor así-_ pensaba mientras se dejaba deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas.

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro, Ichimatsu volvía a despertar entre los brazos de su hermano mayor como cada día, también sentía las respiraciones y quejidos de sus otros hermanos que descansaban en la misma cama gigante que poseían. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Choromatsu estaría pegado al mayor de todos posesivamente, tratando de quitarle lugar al menor de todos, que también trataría de abrazarlo, y obvio, Jyushimatsu era el que roncaba estrepitosamente.

Se relajó durante los minutos que quedaban de tranquilidad en esa mañana. Acurrucó su rosto al pecho de su hermano mayor y respiró el particular aroma que tenía el otro; quizás eran físicamente idénticos, pero su esencia y aroma era muy diferente entre todos ellos. Su favorito siempre fue el segundo hermano; cuando eran más pequeños le gustaba que el mayor lo cargara en su espalda y esconder su rosto en la espalda del contrario. Con los años aquellos acercamientos fueron disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer, a excepción de cuando caía la noche y se acurrucaba uno contra el otro en silencio. ¿En qué momento acurrucarse se había convertido en besos furtivos? No lo tenía muy claro, pero aquello jamás le molestó.

No supo cuando volvió a quedarse dormido, pero cuando despertó, el mayor ya no estaba, ni ninguno de sus hermanos. Se vistió lentamente y guardo el futón gigante que solían compartir los seis. Pronto solo lo compartirían entre 4 y eso lo deprimía mucho. Salió a caminar junto a su hermano mayor que insistió que necesitaban "tiempo de calidad como hermanos", así que se dirigían sin rumbo fijo por la calle en silencio. La verdad ninguna sabía muy bien como comenzar algún tipo de conversación

-Y… ¿Qué tal la vida?- dijo finalmente el mayor aburrido del silencio con el arisco muchacho

-Una mierda como siempre. No espera, creo que desde hace un tiempo ha sido aún peor- respondió sarcástico

-Tienes que ver el lado positivo de todo esto- dijo sonriendo el otro

-¿Y qué sería eso?-

-Pues, no lo sé, esto es una mierda, no esperes que sepa que es-

-Genial, eres el mejor dando concejos- respondió sarcástico el cuarto hermano

-No te la tomes conmigo, yo solo quiero pasear con mi hermanito pequeño para que deje de llorar por el otro hermano mayor-

Aquello descolocó al chico, al punto que dejó de caminar enseguida y miró estupefacto a su hermano que se giró a ver porque había parado de pronto

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Eso mismo que escuchaste, tan solo relájate, tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo cuando nos vayamos, ¿por qué te adelantas?-

-No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué mencionaste a Karamatsu?-

-Yo no lo hice, tienes tres hermanos mayores, tu pensaste en él enseguida- dijo el otro sonriendo a la vez que Ichimatsu sujeta su cabeza y caminaba hacía una banca cercana

Ichimatsu se sentó seguido por el otro que lo hizo a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que el menor decidió hablar finalmente

-¿Qué tanto sabes?-

-No más de lo que crees- dijo seriamente el mayor

-¿Qué es eso específicamente?-

-Pues, hay ocasiones en que realmente me urge ir al baño en la madrugada. Es interesante que cada vez que eso pase estén tan juntos, siendo que no nos falta espacio dentro del futón - Ichi enrojeció con aquello –Y pues…que ese chico doloroso se levante primero que todos a ayudar a hacer el desayuno me parece algo sospechoso, como si estuviera huyendo de algo cada noche, no lo sé, quizás son imaginaciones mías-

\- Dios, no lo menciones ¿quieres? De todos modos pronto se irán lejos y todo eso acabará- dijo Ichimatsu mientras trataba de mirar algo que le entretuviera para evitar la intensa mirada de su hermano a su lado

-No debería simplemente acabar- dijo el otro mientras se relajaba en la banca que se encontraba. Ichimatsu lo miró extrañado

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó dudoso

-digo, no es que sea un experto o que conozca su situación completamente. Pero si de verdad te interesa ese chico doloroso no deberías simplemente "dejar que acabe" porque se va.-

El cuarto hermano lo miro entristecido

-No sabes nada de nosotros, él no me quiere cerca-

-Eso lo dudo mucho de él, siempre anda muy preocupado por ti, tanto que llega a cansar, cuando andamos juntos eres el tema de conversación principal- respondió despreocupado el mayor, ganándose una mirada asombrada del más pequeño –Pero más o menos sé lo que pretende hacer, así que por eso te digo a ti que no dejes que "acabe". Anda y dile lo que sientes, no tienes nada que perder.-

-¿no deberías decirme que esto es una equivocación, una confusión o algo asqueroso?- Dice el chico arisco mirando inquisitivamente al otro

-Pues, somos lo más bajo de la sociedad, qué más da. Deberías estar más preocupado por tus gustos, ese chico es doloroso, te romperá algunas costillas si pasas mucho tiempo a su lado- Osomatsu rio abiertamente mientras el otro se contagiaba levemente de aquella risa

-es que- continuó Ichimatsu –no sé qué hacer. Él solo se aleja, sin rechazarme ni aceptarme. ¡No hace nada! Simplemente de dedica a evitarme lo más que puede pero sin hacerlo completamente, no sé qué quiere, no sé qué pretende, el tiempo está corriendo y no me dice nada claro-

-Pues, Karamatsu nunca se ha destacado por ser un gran pensador. Deberías simplemente ir y decirle directamente todo, él es muy sincero y un poco tonto, no podrá mentirte y así te enteraras que es lo que piensa en realidad- respondió despreocupado el mayor.

Ichimatsu enrojeció visiblemente con aquella declaración. Estaba claro que el otro no podría mentirle a la cara sin que se notara en su rosto la mentira de forma clara, pero, ¿Era él capaz de, primero que nada, ir a preguntarle qué era lo sentía en realidad? No se creía capaz de pararse frente al chico doloroso y preguntarle algo de forma tan directa sin temblar como un flan recién hecho.

Osomatsu miró a su hermano pequeño. Ahí estaba sonrojado mirando hacía todos lados, como buscando una respuesta a sus problemas. Lo comprendió enseguida, era muy iluso de su parte suponer que él otro sería capaz de algo tan directo, estábamos hablando del más tímido de los Matsuno de todos modos.

-Prueba buscando alguna canción que diga lo que quieres decir- soltó de improviso el mayor

-¿ha?-

-no puedes solo decirle, ¿verdad?- vio como el chico arisco bajó la vista avergonzado –Busca alguna canción que diga lo que piensas y luego simplemente recitas lo que dice la canción. Ahora si estás muy inspirado se la cantas, si no te da para ninguna de las anteriores, la escribes y huyes- Osomatsu rio con aquello último, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Ichimatsu que lo miraba de forma seria.

-Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en esto, estúpido nii-san- dijo sarcástico el menor

-Pues…estoy planeando algo parecido-

Ichimatsu no tuvo que preguntar que era, ni para quien era. Tal y como él era bastante obvio, su hermano mayor no se quedaba atrás en ese sentido. Sabía perfectamente que toda aquella familia era una mierda de lo más bajo y con aquellos hechos lo comprobaba. En el fondo, agradeció tener a Osomatsu para ayudarlo con ese tipo de cosas.

Recién caía en cuenta que no solo se iría su doloroso y molesto hermano, sino que además perdería al único que veía como verdaderamente un hermano mayor. Osomatsu se iría con Karamatsu y él quería solo. Pasaría a ser parte de los "dos mayores", no se veía capaz de poder cumplir con aquello de alguna manera, no podía simplemente comportarse de una forma madura cuando sus hermanos lo necesitaran. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Ichimatsu, pero su voz se perdió al igual que su capacidad para generar alguna idea lógica en su cabeza. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos debido a la ansiedad que toda esta situación le causaba. Osomatsu se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo le ocurría

-No digas nada Ichimatsu, luego si vuelvo podría usarlo en tu contra- dijo riendo y desordenando el cabello del contrario de manera cariñosa

Ichimatsu aceptó cabizbajo aquella pequeña muestra de afecto y disimuladamente limpió las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a salir de sus ojos; Miró a Osomatsu de manera burlona

-como si fuera a decirte algo Bakamatsu- dijo sonriendo levemente

Osomatsu rio con fuerza –Supongo que lo imaginé- dijo rascando su nariz como habitualmente lo hacía.

Luego de aquello, la tarde pasó tranquila. Entre temas aleatorios y recordar la niñez en común, corrieron las horas sin notarlo por ninguna de las partes. Puede que ninguno lo dijera abiertamente, pero extrañarían aquellos momentos de verdadera hermandad que tenían de vez en cuando.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que ambos hermanos tuvieran que irse a su inevitable destino, e Ichimatsu seguía pensando la mejor manera de exponer sus sentimientos y obtener una respuesta clara del otro. La verdad aquello de la canción le parecía algo cursi y un poco pretensioso, así que lo desecho. Una noche, se encontraba como siempre en el pecho del mayor sintiendo su respiración y los suaves latidos de su corazón. Estaba decidido.

-Karamatsu- llamó suavemente, intentando no despertar a ninguno de sus otros hermanos – sé que estas despierto, tu corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido con mi llamado- dijo tranquilamente mientras creaba distancia para verlo de frente

-¿Qué sucede, brother?- dijo en un susurro el mayor

-Necesito preguntarte algo y creo no poder con luz o mirándote directamente…-

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, my boy-

Ichimatsu tragó saliva sonoramente. Sintió su boca seca, su corazón desbocado y sus manos sudorosas.

-Yo, es decir, tú…te irás pronto- dijo finalmente, Karamatsu bajo la mirada un momento

-Lo sé, aunque trato de no recordarlo a diario-

-Antes que te vayas…necesito aclarar algo-

Karamatsu sabía lo que venía a continuación y mordió su labio para evitar decir algo estúpido e irracional. Sentía pánico, quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero aquello sería descortés para Ichimatsu y él no se merecía nada parecido a eso.

-Quiero saber, qué es esto-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Esto…abrazarnos y besarnos por las noches o cuando nadie nos mira-

El segundo hermano no tenía una respuesta para aquella interrogante, la verdad, no deseaba decirla en voz alta, por lo que prefirió callar. El chico arisco se sentía cada vez más impaciente con aquel molesto silencio, " _Claro, ahora si te callas, ¿verdad?"_

-Escucha, seré claro contigo- dijo molesto mientras agarraba el pijama ajeno entre sus manos de manera brusca – no sé qué será esto, pero estoy seguro de algo. Y ese algo es que tú me gustas, estúpido Mierdamatsu y quiero que me respondas con la misma maldita verdad una vez en tu vida- Ichimatsu hablaba entre dientes y zamarreando levemente al otro, que no se atrevía a ni siquiera mirarlo de frente

-¿Dirás algo siquiera?- espetó molesto el menor, pero Karamatsu seguía en completo silencio.

El silencio entre los dos fue incomodo, escuchaban de fondo las suaves respiraciones y ronquidos de sus otros hermanos y los pequeños tic-tac del reloj que estaba en la sala. El menor no se pudo aguantar y se paró rápidamente del lugar, arrastrando tras él a su hermano que lo seguía por costumbre

Terminaron ambos en pijama en el patio de la casa, sintiendo el frio de la noche en sus pieles, la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies y la luz de la luna alumbrando su extraña realidad. Ichimatsu estaba más molesto que costumbre y el mayor no intentaba de ninguna forma remediar ese mal humor, solo se limitó a quedarse parado frente al otro esperando que la bomba explotara en su cara sin intentar desarmarlo o devolverla.

-No te entiendo, estúpido Mierdamatsu, ¿Por qué demonios me besas y abrazas si no sientes nada por mí?- dijo explotando finalmente el menor a toda aquella situación

-no se trata de eso, no es que no sienta nada por ti, al contrario-

-entonces ¿qué es eso que sientes por mí?-

-no puedo responderte a eso- dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente Karamatsu

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?-

-Claro que sé algo así- dijo algo molesto el mayor

-Entonces respóndeme claramente, ¿sientes o no lo mismo que yo por ti?- dijo casi gruñendo el menor

Karamatsu lo miró durante unos minutos antes de responder finalmente

-No puedo contestarte, Ichimatsu- dijo de forma sería y decidida.

El menor no sabía que más hacer para poder sacarle la verdad a su hermano, ¿Era tan difícil rechazarlo? No comprendía cual era ese afán por mantenerlo en una cuerda floja sin protección en la parte de abajo, como si cada día tuviera que meter la mano a una caja llena de serpientes y esperar que no te mordieran de improviso. Utilizaría su último recurso.

-Siempre…que te pregunto que como, cuando y donde, tú siempre me respondes… quizás - comenzó a recitar de forma calmada Ichimatsu a él chico que seguía estoico contra el frio y las grandes emociones de aquella noche – Así pasan los días, yo desesperando y tu contestando…quizás- Karamatsu lo miró incrédulo, conocía aquellas palabras de otro lado, él estaba seguro que sí.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo pensando, por lo que más tú quieras, ¿hasta cuándo? Pasan los días ¡y yo desesperado! - Ichimatsu lo apuntó con el dedo de forma floja – y tú siempre contestando...-

-Quizás, quizás, quizás- terminó de entonar Karamatsu reconociendo finalmente la canción que Ichimatsu mencionaba.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente. ¿Qué sería aquello que no dejaba al chico pretensioso lanzarse a un amor prohibido y completamente correspondido? ¿Será acaso que nuestras acciones están fuertemente influidas por lo que pensamos que dirán los demás? En esta sociedad no es permitido tener errores o confusión, debes mantenerse estoico frente a cualquier tipo de mal que interfiera con la imagen perfecta que se tiene sobre nosotros mismos.

Nos negamos placeres por el que dirán, nos escondemos bajo el yugo de la noche para realizar aquellas hazañas que el sol no nos permite, por vergüenza a que el resto piense que eres extraño y diferente.

¿Qué importa si el amor es entre perros y gatos, hombre y mujeres o entre aquellos del mismo sexo? ¿No es más importante tener el corazón lleno de amor, logros y anhelos que una buena fachada que otros admiren de forma vacía?

Ichimatsu quería correr a los brazos ajenos, pero se contuvo. Estando a menos de un metro de distancia, sentía que había una vida completa que lo separada de ese amor prohibido y asqueroso a los ojos de todos. No se atrevió a moverse del lugar; sentía los pies entumecidos, la espalda fría y el corazón destrozado por aquel sujeto que toda la vida lo había acompañado. Comenzó a sentir la mirada aguada y bajó la cabeza desganado, derrotado. Se rendía, él jamás podrá admitir algo para dañarlo, tendría que verlo partir sin saber la verdad que ocultaban sus acciones, ¿era amor o compromiso? Ya daba igual. Dejó caer pequeñas lágrimas, completamente cansado.

Karamatsu se acercó de repente y lo abrazó de improviso, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban solos, cuando nadie podía juzgarlos. Se acercó al cuello del otro y se permitió grabar en su memoria aquel aroma dulce y perfecto que le recordaba una vida completa al lado del chico. Tantos recuerdos felices cerca de ese aroma que pronto pasarían a ser simples extractos nostálgicos de lo que había sido su vida. Quiso quedarse ahí por siempre, gritarle al mundo aquellos encuentros secretos y tomar la mano del otro mientras caminaban hacía un futuro, juntos. Pero no.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo exhalando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, como dejando ahí una pequeña parte de su vida.

-No te disculpes como si hubieses hecho algo malo, mierdamatsu – respondió el otro entre sollozos sin querer abrazarlo de vuelta

-enserio no… no puedo contestarte a eso-

-¿Por qué no? -

-no sería correcto ni responsable de mi parte- dijo apretándolo más fuertemente entre sus brazos

-eso me da exactamente la misma mierda, y lo sabes- dijo alzando un poco sus manos para posarlas suavemente en la espalda ajena

-simplemente no puedo, perdóname, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. Esta vida es muy corta para hacer todo lo que te mereces my honey, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es cuidarte desde lejos, no enviándote a ese horrible lugar para que sufras. Yo sufriré por los 5, yo volveré y nos reiremos de todo lo que está ocurriendo- dijo rápidamente el mayor sin soltar al otro, como tratando de auto-convencerse

-Preferiría irme contigo…- dijo finalmente apoyándose en el hombro ajeno y abrazándolo firmemente

-No puedes venir conmigo- respondió tajante el otro

-Si puedo-

-No, no puedes- respondió tajantemente mientras se alejaba para verlo directamente a los ojos – no lo permitiré-

Ichi lo miró durante un momento con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas anteriores. Aquella quizás sería la última vez que estarían solos y despiertos, los próximos días se seguro serían caóticos debido al cambio de los dos mayores, no lo desperdiciaría.

Se acercó dudoso al rosto contrario sin dejar de mirarlo en todo momento. Karamatsu se veía entre expectante y sorprendido pero no se movió de su lugar, simplemente esperaba que el menor se acercara tanto como quisiera.

Ichimatsu se quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara ajena solo para observar de cerca sus facciones por una última vez. Las gruesas cejas, las pestañas largas, los pómulos y mentón pronunciados, los labios humedecidos. Sintió la respiración del mayor chochar contra su propio rosto y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquello, deseaba poder quedarse así por horas.

Karamatsu no aguantó y juntó lentamente los labios con el otro de forma calmada, disfrutando cada roce, cada segundo, cada respiración.

Un beso lento, de aquellos que tienen sabor a nostalgia y buenos recuerdos. Un beso que sabes será el último, ese que no deseas acabar aunque el mundo se esté cayendo. Un beso lleno de amor, de alegría y nostalgia. Un beso de aquellos para enmarcar en un cuadro y colgarlo en la pared.

Karamatsu abrazó por la cintura a su hermano para intensificar aquella intromisión. Sus brazos se aferraban como si fuera caer a un vacío, el otro se agarró del cuello contrario y no dejo que aquel roce cesará de ninguna manera.

Estuvieron así, besándose con los pies congelados por la hierba húmeda en plana madrugada, intercalando besos profundos con aquellos que casi no eran roces. Chocaban cariñosamente sus narices y Karamatsu guardaba en su memoria aquel sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho en ese momento, ¿Cómo sería capaz de aguantar más de 5 minutos lejos de aquel que ama con locura desmedida? No lo sabía.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Quizás volvería.

Quizás le respondería.

Quizás en otra vida serían felices.

Quizás, quizás, quizás.


	3. Verdad amarga

Aquella mañana cuando se despertó no se sintió extraño, tampoco tuvo un mal presentimiento ni un sexto sentido que le advirtiera lo que iba a ocurrir con forme pasara la tarde. Era el último día que ambos estarían en aquella casa y se negaban a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con aquella cruda realidad

Sintió el peso extra sobre su pecho y no tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber quién era el que se aferraba con fuerza a su pijama. Su otro hermano sujetaba su brazo como si de un peluche se tratara, por lo que estaba inmovilizado hasta que alguno de los dos se despertara.

Reflexionó detenidamente su situación.

Estaba a horas de abandonar ese lugar, de dejar de sentir la acompasada respiración de otras cinco personas, las patadas por debajo de las mantas para conseguir más espacio en verano o acurrucarse todos en invierno por el frio.

Cambiaría los ronquidos familiares por unos completamente diferentes. Ya no podría buscar refugio de sus pesadillas en la espalda suave y tibia del cuarto hermano, ni podría refugiar al menor de todos de los truenos en invierno.

Atrás quedarían todas esas peleas antes de dormir, las guerras de almohadas, los secretos contados entre sabanas.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ese cuarto que lo había albergado toda su vida. Una maraña de pelos enredados estaba en su pecho, mientras que otra mucho más pulcra estaba apoyada en su brazo. Sonrió sinceramente mientras dejaba nuevamente su cabeza descansar, disfrutando aquel instante de paz.

Pronto todo eso se perdería sin el poder hacer algo para cambiarlo. Debía ser así, debía sacrificarse, debía irse, debía hacerlo, debía protegerlos, debía, debía, debía.

Soltó contra su voluntad silenciosas lágrimas que corrieron por el costado de su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Sentía el agua entrar en sus oídos y se le hacía molesto, quiso limpiar su nariz y cara para evitar que alguien lo viera en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Lloró, porque no encontraba una mejor forma de dejar salir el dolor punzante que atravesaba su pecho de forma constante. Trataba de no moverse y que no se notara que estaba en esa patética situación.

Algo suave rozó su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas y nariz. Abrió sus ojos asustado de verse descubierto. Su único hermano mayor estaba mirándolo desde arriba con una extraña sonrisa mientras seguía limpiando cada resto de aquella sustancia salada que sale del cuerpo cada vez que la situación nos supera emocionalmente.

Hizo un gesto de silencio al otro, mientras su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

El segundo hermano oculto su rostro en la cabeza del cuarto que aún seguía en su pecho. El mayor no dejó de acariciar su cabello mientras el otro se desahogaba silencioso en el cabello ajeno.

El menor de todos no tardó en despertar por el movimiento del otro; por primera vez lo veía desmoronarse desde que la noticia había llegado. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió y dudo entre salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí o consolarlo con un buen hermano.

Osomatsu los miraba a los tres, sabía que Ichimatsu igual había despertado ya que su agarre se había vuelto posesivo, sabía que Totty estaba confundido porqué hacer en ese momento, sabía que debía ser un buen hermano mayor.

El menor soltó lentamente el brazo del cual estaba aferrado, el otro al ver su brazo libre trato de ocultar su rostro entre el cabello ajeno y su antebrazo.

Osomatsu no dejaba de acariciarle mientras lo veía llorar sin emitir sonido alguno, era su deber como hermano mayor contenerlos a todos, pero no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones; por lo general cuando el de azul lloraba, era por cosas absurdas que se resolvían en minutos. Pero esta vez su llanto tenía una razón terrible detrás. No estaba soltando lágrimas fingidas, dramatizadas o de algún dolor físico, como era la costumbre, sino que estas lágrimas venían desde el fondo de sus frustraciones, desde lo más profundo de su alma como un desahogo silencioso de estar viviendo aquella situación; de sentir frustración e impotencia.

El presuntuoso muchacho terminó dándole la espalda al menor de todos tratando de dejarlo fuera de su dolor y abrazó con énfasis al chico amante de los gatos, quien devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El rosto del mayor ya no se veía en ningún ángulo en aquella posición.

Todomatsu quiso reclamarle por aquel gesto de desplazamiento hacia su persona, pero el mayor lo detuvo antes de decir cualquier cosa. El menor del grupo comprendió enseguida que aquella explosión de sentimientos en su hermano tenía más razones que solamente irse al servicio impuesto por aquella gente que se cree superior al común de la población.

Quiso entender y ponerse en el lugar de sus hermanos, pero en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo. Lo que más le pesaba en la conciencia, fue haberse dado cuenta de varios detalles y no haberlo mencionado por miedo a la verdad, con miedo de involucrarse en temas demasiado delicados de los cuales no quería ser parte.

¿Si hubiera preguntado lo que realmente pasaba entre sus hermanos, le habrían respondido sinceramente?

Había oído conversaciones a cada uno de sus lados, demasiado comprometedoras como para seguir auto-ocultándoselo. Reconoció miradas que contenían más que amor fraternal de parte del mayor de todos hacia el tercer hermano, pero corrió la mirada. Escucho el constante e inconfundible sonido de besos clandestinos por las noches pero prefirió girarse y seguir en la ignorancia.

Ahora todo explotaba a su lado, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Demostrar empatía o huir cobardemente de aquel enorme problema?

Se había sentado en aquella cama compartida y observaba a ambos dueños de los besos clandestinos aferrarse al otro como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Sintió impotencia, rabia, pena.

No podía ayudarlos, no podía hacer nada, no podía aunque quisiera.

Osomatsu interrumpió sus nada alentadores pensamientos, para indicarle que salieran de la habitación y los dejaran solos; por lo menos hasta que el tercer y quinto hijo despertaran en un rato.

Se escabulleron al patio. El sol recién estaba saliendo y la mañana seguía siendo muy fresca. El mayor de todos sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y prosiguió a prenderlo antes de aclarar varias cosas que seguramente el menor quería saber.

Totty lo miró expectante mientras exhalaba el humo contenido en sus pulmones.

-Eso te matará algún día, Osomatsu nii-san- dijo tratando de romper la extraña atmosfera que se había formado.

-Créeme que es la forma en que menos me importaría morir en este momento- rio despreocupadamente rascándose su nariz en un gesto inconfundiblemente de él.

El menor quiso replicar aquello, pero un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza lo invadió sin saber cómo responder a aquello tan sarcástico y cruel de parte del mayor. Sabía que podía morir allá y él mismo se burlaba de aquella posibilidad sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento.

-No pongas esa cara Todomatsu, fue sólo un chiste- respondió juguetón el mayor mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente por los hombros mientras expulsaba el humo al lado contrario –Prometo dejarlo luego de volver-

-Entonces asegúrate de volver- Todomatsu odiaba ese hábito del mayor, odiaba su olor a cigarrillos en las manos y cabello, que se escabullara por las noches heladas a fumar a escondidas, que se gastara su dinero en eso y que tuviera un olor inconfundible que difícilmente podría sacar de su cerebro por muy lejos que se fuera.

-Lo haré- dijo con voz cantarina mientras seguía fumando tranquilamente en silencio. Ambos sabían que debían hablar de muchas cosas antes de que el fatídico momento de separarse llegara, pero irónicamente aquel silencio compartido era agradable y tranquilizador, por ende ninguno se atrevió a romperlo hasta que el cigarrillo se acabó completamente en las manos del mayor.

-Osomatsu nii-san… quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que seas sincero- dijo Todomatsu rompiendo aquella atmosfera

-Sé que me preguntaras y la verdad no sé mucho más de lo que tú sabes Todomatsu- dijo sincero el mayor mientras prendía otro cigarrillo

-Pero, ¿entonces Karamatsu e Ichimatsu están juntos de alguna manera? pero si siempre se ven peleando o discutiendo-

-Sé que eres muy observador Totty y que si me preguntas eso es porque algo intuyes ¿no?-

El menor se mostró incomodo al recordar todo lo que había captado de sus hermanos, sobre todo lo que ocurría a sus espaldas cada noche.

-Pues, he oído cosas por ahí…pero no quise interpretar nada hasta estar seguro de que fuera algo real y no imaginaciones mías-

-Sé a qué te refieres, esos dos creen que son muy sutiles pero en realidad son bastante ruidosos y evidentes-

-es extraño de asimilar que están juntos de esa forma- el menor se mostró incomodo de cierta manera, cosa que el de rojo percibió y quiso de inmediato intervenir.

-Mira Totty, sea lo que sea que tengan esos dos, nuestro deber como hermanos es apoyarlos por muy raro que parezca. De eso se trata la familia ¿no?- Osomatsu se veía serio a los ojos del menor que no estaba acostumbrado a aquella faceta.

-¿Desde cuándo tan responsable estúpido hermano mayor?-

-Debo cumplir mis deberes de mayor de vez en cuando, sino temo que Choromatsu se robe mi puesto-

Ambos rieron un poco más relajados de la escena de la mañana, Osomatsu había dejado morir el segundo de sus cigarros a su lado sin percatarse y Todomatsu se apoyó en el mayor para sentirse protegido por quizás última vez.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo de improviso el menor

-¿Con qué?-

-¿Qué hay entre tú y el amante de las idol's?-

Osomatsu guardo silencio por extensos minutos mientras miraba un punto perdido, revolviendo su mente por segundos. Rio viéndose descubierto de manera resignada mientras rascaba su nariz de manera inconsciente.

-Creo que ellos no son los únicos ruidosos y evidentes, ¿verdad?-

-Creo que aquí el único evidente eres tú, estúpido hermano mayor-

-Eso es porque hasta anoche él no lo sabía- respondió nostálgico el mayor mientras recordaba los sucesos con el de verde que lo habían llevado a cumplir su único deseo antes de irse.

-¿Ahora es mutuo?-

-Creo que sólo lo es porque me iré…eso me cabrea de cierta manera. Cuando por fin se lo digo me tengo que ir, es como si el destino se riera de mí en la cara- respondió divertido el mayor, ocultando su verdadero dolor tras gestos despreocupados.

Todomatsu lo miró y supo de inmediato lo que intentaba hacer Osomatsu con cada gesto. Era típico de él ocultar todo y guardarse hasta lo más profundo todo lo que sentía siempre, pretendiendo ser el líder indestructible de los sextillizos; la cara visible de los seis, el inquebrantable y poderoso Osomatsu, una leyenda del carisma.

Una vida entera siendo el líder y ahora se iría, se quebraba su pequeño y cómodo mundo de risas y despreocupaciones envuelto en las comodidades de tener a cinco cómplices a su disposición. ¿Qué debe sentir ahora que se vio acorralado por la realidad como una bofetada limpia en el rostro?

Vio por años el amor contenido en el acercamiento fortuito y totalmente planificado hacía el tercero, sus tardes recostados el uno sobre el otro de manera inocente y las conversaciones aburridas acerca de revistas y programas televisivos. ¿En qué momento aquello había cambiado a amor por parte del de rojo?

¿El tercero sentirá lo mismo o sólo le correspondió porque vio aquella desesperación contenida en los obscuros ojos del mayor? ¿Es acaso feliz con sólo aquello su estúpido y más grande hermano?

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado sin que esta bomba explotara si no hubiera ocurrido este lamentable hecho que los separaba?

-Creo que tú también le gustas Osomatsu nii-san- dijo condescendiente el menor, sonriendo dulcemente. El mayor lo miró sorprendido antes de sonreír también.

-Gracias por mentirme un poco Todomatsu…-

Se quedaron allí, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos como hermanos, mirando los arboles meciéndose suavemente con el viento y a los pajaritos cantan tranquilamente sobre sus copas, ignorantes de que en aquella casa el drama y la tristeza invadía la cabeza y corazones de seis individuos con el mismo rostro.

Choromatsu había despertado poco después de que Osomatsu se había levantado de su lado; buscó inconscientemente aquel calor que lo había acompañado una vida entera y al no sentirlo abrió los ojos pavoroso creyendo que el día había llegado. Lo vio sentado frente a las inconfundibles cabezas de sus hermanos mientras limpiaba pacientemente el rosto del segundo.

Lo escucho cómo suavemente le había dicho al menor de todos que salieran, los sollozos quedados del segundo sobre la cabeza del cuarto y la incomodidad de estar en un situación tan íntima. Despertó suavemente al ruidoso quinto hermano para aportar de esa pequeña forma a sus hermanos quienes necesitaban ese instante de soledad y lágrimas.

Desorientado y soñoliento, sin entender mucho el quinto fue arrastrado por el de verde por la puerta para por fin dejar a esas dos almas llorar un mar si era necesario.

Ichimatsu agradeció aquel gesto de parte de sus otros cuatro hermanos y se decidió a consolar como era debido al hombre que tenía su corazón apresado en una cárcel de dudas.

-No hay nadie más que nosotros Karamatsu…- dijo suavemente al pecho el segundo, quien no soltaba el agarre ni hacía más ruido del necesario; sólo el errático movimiento de su pecho y hombros evidenciaba el llanto quedado y oculto de aquella alma destrozada.

Karamatsu quiso llorar con fuerza pero no se atrevía. Él era el mayor, debía mantener cierta compostura frente a las adversidades de la vida, de eso de trataba su puesto en aquella jerarquía.

El segundo hermano, aquel que era la sombra del de rojo, como un aliado oculto que sostenía su reino desde la sombras. Presuntuoso, seguro y doloroso segundo hermano. Muchas veces ignorado por diversión de los otros, siempre dispuesto a ayudar pese a que nadie necesite su ayuda. Él no sufría si no era por sus _Karamatsu girl's,_ demasiado cool para llorar y sentirse realmente derrotado.

Su única debilidad estaba entre sus brazos; aquel chico enigmático, callado y tímido que lo había buscado una noche entre una fina barrera de la realidad y el ensueño. Aquellas manos intrusas que habían comenzado con tomar tímidamente sus dedos para exigir un acercamiento furtivo de compañía nocturna, que luego se transformó en un abrazo y para acabar en la respiración del otro pegándose en el rostro ajeno con miedo a dar el temible paso de la irremediable locura de lo prohibido.

Recordó todo aquello, los meses de incertidumbre, las mañanas ignorado y las noches entre sus brazos y el nudo se intensificó, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas.

Al fin lo tenía donde quiso por tanto tiempo, entre sus brazos sumiso y condescendiente, pero ahora no podía sentirse victorioso por nada.

Se iba, lo abandonaba ahí a merced de la locura que era esperar a alguien que se ama por un tiempo indefinido; no podía hacerle eso a la única persona que verdaderamente había amado más que un fuerte amor fraternal. Ahora que el miedo invadía sus entrañas no podía corresponder a viva voz lo que ambos sabían era un hecho.

Hace unos días hubiera dado lo que fuera por que sus acercamientos traspasaran la barrera nocturna, pero ahora deseaba cambiar su deseo y anhelo por una forma de no tener que irse de entre la tibieza del amante de los gatos.

Sólo un poco más así, sólo una vida a su lado pedía. Un instante de soledad entre sus besos, un corte en su lazo sanguíneo, una vida tomados de las manos sin el miedo a la perdida inminente que le deparaba la vida.

Extrañaría mirar por su espejo el reflejo del cuarto y darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, que exigiera su atención entre sabanas, sus detalles en las tardes que pasaban desapercibidos para todos menos para él.

Extrañaría su casa, a sus padres, sus otros 4 hermanos y sus extrañas manías. Lo pulcro y algo maniático de Choromatsu, su olor que le recordaba a un bosque en otoño; roble, pino, sauce, entre otros, el cuarto siempre olía a madera y ropa limpia, y aquello le hacía sentir seguro y contenido a su lado, porque representaba el orden en su vida.

Jyushimatsu en cambio era la continua e inagotable energía que todos necesitaban, siempre con una sonrisa, toda su esencia olía como una tarde de verano, olor a sol sobre piel tostada saludablemente. Era muy difícil de explicar aquello, pero Jyushimatsu era difícil de explicar de por sí y aquello sólo le hacía más gracia a Karamatsu; Extrañaría sus irreverencias y olor a sol a su lado cuando estuviera deprimido.

Extrañaría el dulce y suave aroma a flores y vainilla que desprendía en su andar el menor de todos, igual que un atardecer entre arboles de cerezos en primavera, cálido y embriagador que se mete por tus poros hasta ceder a todos sus caprichos. Todomatsu era compañía y hermandad, un extraño compañero que rehuía de sus cosas pero que inevitablemente terminaba por ser su compañero durante su vida, desde la secundaría donde lo protegía de los malintencionados hasta ahora, que pasaban las tardes pescando o escuchando a algún cantante de moda. Su olor dulce no podría sacarlo de su nariz por mucho que quisiera y lo buscaría en su solitaria cama aquellas noches de insomnio.

Pero aquel aroma que tenía ahora entre sus brazos era el que más le destruiría su entereza en la soledad. Siempre le gustó aquel olor que desprendía su cabello, era olor a paz y mango, su cuello olía a bebe debido a que no usaba ningún perfume en particular y el olor a jabón le recordaba su infancia en común. Sus brazos y torso solían oler a gato y estar repletos de pelos de dichos animales, pero todo su ser desprendía un olor familiar como a tierra mojada luego de la lluvia invernal. Para él, Ichimatsu era la representación del amor clandestino, de la compañía silenciosa, la pasividad y pereza en una tarde de invierno bajo el kotatsu.

De su vida se escapaban sus estaciones, sus cuatro hermanos menores se irían irremediablemente y los meses transcurrirían sin la misma magia que los otros lograban darle con su compañía. Las lágrimas cayeron como una cascada de tristeza por sus ojos y se permitió soltar un gemido lastimoso de su garganta mientras las manos de su cálido invierno acariciaban lentamente su espalda.

Siguió así, en un silencioso lamento hasta que las lágrimas se escaparon por completo de sus ojos y la nariz le goteaba sal y tristeza. El cuarto hermano se desprendió del abrazo para mirarlo fijamente por primera vez, pese a que el otro rehuía su mirada lo que más podía.

Lo besó. Lentamente y con calma por todo el rostro, secando sus lágrimas con sus labios. Por su frente, mejillas, mentón y nariz, el amante de los gatos borró el rastro de sal y el único delatante fueron los ojos rojos y la nariz enrojecida del otro.

Se mantuvieron así, en silencio acompañado, llenando su mañana de la última compañía junto al aroma ajeno que tendrían. Esperando que el corazón destrozado del mayor se calmara para poder conversar por una última vez sus penas.

-¿Te atacó la pena acaso?- dijo riendo suavemente el menor, lo suyo no era consolar a las personas; trataba de ser lo más comprensivo posible frente a aquel sujeto que lo tenía en una cuerda floja de sentimientos.

-Un poco. Ya estoy bien, fue un lapsus- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa quedada.

Ichimatsu hizo un ruido extraño, similar a un gruñido, mientras se movía de su lugar para ser ahora él quien abrazara al doloroso chico de ojos hinchados.

-Puedes, ya sabes, decir algo si quieres-

El otro, pese a estar sorprendido se dejó abrazar protectoramente

-No es necesario, _My boy-_

-Vamos…al menos una vez antes de que te vayas déjame intentar hacer algo por ti, estúpido Karamatsu idiota-

El chico no pudo evitar reír abiertamente a aquel reclamo/exigencia de su preciado hermanito. En el fondo una de las cosas que más extrañaría sería exactamente aquellos gestos totalmente tiernos y descuidados del que era su cuarto hermano, aunque en esta ocasión deseaba fervientemente que aquel lazo sanguíneo no existiera; al menos así un poco de la culpa se saldría de su espalda y mente, quizás así se sentiría un poco menos inmoral.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que los voy a extrañar a todos-

-Ya veo-

-Y como los recordaré cuando ya no esté aquí-

-una foto quizás-

-de todos-

-sí, alguna donde salgamos los seis-

-y quiero una de ambos-

-¿Solos?-

-Solos…-

-entonces deberemos sacarnos una antes de que te vayas…- respondió condescendiente el menor

-vamos al centro comercial por una instantánea-

-Como quiera-

-Gracias-

-no lo hagas-

-De verdad gracias, Ichimatsu-

-No vuelvas a llorar-

El gemido agudo que salió de su garganta sonó como una risa nostálgica antes de soltar nuevamente un par de lágrimas más

-Perdón, no sé qué me pasa hoy, _my boy-_ respondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno nuevamente

 _-_ si sigues llorando saldrás terrible en la foto- Ichimatsu hundió su nariz en el cabello del doloroso muchacho, aspirando suavemente aquel inconfundible aroma del mayor.

Esos momentos era lo que más le gustaban, cuando no apestaba exageradamente a perfume y gel para el cabello; ese instante del día era cuando olía realmente a él mismo. Ichimatsu siempre relacionó ese extraño olor a agua, como la brisa marina una tarde de verano, o un rio corrientoso en otoño, quizás la lluvia que caía en invierno o el rocío de las hojas en primavera. Karamatsu era su agua, algo necesario para vivir, algo sin lo que no podía estar mucho tiempo, era recuerdo, hermandad, amor, compañía, contención. Le agradaba sentirlo cerca, extrañaría incluso cuando su perfume invadía toda la habitación inevitablemente; ese horroroso perfume varonil que detestaba pero que le encantaba sentirlo cerca.

Ahí con su hermano mayor entre los brazos recordó que no sólo se le iba su agua, sino que el fuego abrazador y carismático de la casa también se iría con él. Aquel sujeto que por donde pasara dejaba una estela característica única e inigualable. El que siempre olía a colonia barata de pino, tabaco y cervezas. Un olor que para todos podía ser desagradable pero que todos ellos relacionaban con hermandad y liderazgo. No desagradable, para nada, era su fuego, el que arrasaba con todo, que no le importaba ser el centro de atención pero no lo buscaba constantemente. Extrañaría sus caricias en el cabello y sus buenos concejos ocultos entre bromas y chistes de adultos. ¿Quién calentaría sus vidas ahora que se iba el fuego? Era como tener una fogata en medio del bosque apagada, sin posibilidades de prenderla aunque lo quieran.

Así quedarían los cuatro, sin el fuego que los unía, ni el agua que los calmaba. Ahora el también sentía ganas de llorar.

Se tragó sus lágrimas, no era momento para que el fuera débil.

Luego de un rato, ambos lograron sacar aquel nudo en la garganta, el menor como pocas veces se dedicó a mimar al mayor con caricias suaves y acompasadas en su espalda y cabello. Le hacía pequeñas cosquillas donde sabía que eran los puntos más sensibles del otro, como detrás de las orejas o el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello. Atacó su cintura con cosquillas más intensas y besó las risas que el otro soltó instintivamente. Jugaron como un par de amantes, con complicidad de años, con miradas llenas de ternura y un sentimiento cálido creciendo en su interior que se sentía como brazas caliente en su estómago.

No querían que acabara así, que la vida los separara de esa manera, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por mucho que uno lo desee. Karamatsu lo sabía muy bien, sabía cuál era su deber como hermano, que es lo que debía hacer y cómo se supone debía actuar.

Pero entre los brazos del menor todo aquello le importaba más bien poco. No pensaba coherentemente si sentía los suaves labios del amante de los gatos sobre su rostro con un cariño desmedido y necesitado. No podía ser el responsable y cool hermano mayor entre aquellas sabanas.

-Ichimatsu- lo llamó con un toque de seriedad dentro de todo aquel juego lleno de ternura- Anoche me pediste una respuesta clara a todo esto-

El menor cesó sus mimos impropios de él para mirarlo asustado

-Lo sé-

-Creo que, así como tú me dijiste claramente lo que sentías por mí, yo debo responder de la misma manera- el chico de azul se alejó levemente del tibio cuerpo del amante de los gatos para mirarlo directamente a la cara –No te lo diré por compromiso si es lo que estás pensando, sino que es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

Ichimatsu lo miró con un semblante que pretendía ser serio pero que a leguas se notaban sus nervios en cada una de sus facciones. El mayor se levantó del futón por unos momentos para volver casi enseguida con su guitarra entre las manos. El arisco muchacho se sentó enseguida y miró intrigado al de azul, ¿le iba a cantar? Qué vergüenza, ni siquiera en estas situaciones tan delicadas el otro dejaba de ser doloroso.

- _My boy,_ déjame cantarte por primera vez algo completamente dedicado a ti, _only listen please-_ comenzó una suave melodía con aquel instrumento que lo había acompañado durante tantos años, que de igual forma extrañaría tocar en sus momentos de soledad.

El chico de morado se notaba visiblemente incomodo pero expectante. Deseaba saber una vez por todas que era todo eso, pero no quitaba que el hecho de que se lo dijera con una canción fuera algo terriblemente vergonzoso.

-Yo tengo que decirte la verdad, aunque me duela el alma- comenzó a cantar el de azul con voz pausada- no quiero que después me juzgues mal, por pretender callarla…-

Ichi lo escuchaba atento, increíblemente creía que el de azul tendría peor voz al cantar, como algo forzado y pretencioso, pero al contrario era suave y muy armónica al sonido de al guitarra

-Yo sé que es imposible nuestro amor porque el destino manda, y tú sabrás un día perdonar esta verdad amarga- Karamatsu se veía concentrado mientras recitaba aquellas palabras sin querer mirarlo directamente aún; luchaba por sacar de su cabeza aquellas inseguridades que esta pequeña acción le hacía tener. Se tragó todo y miró directamente al responsable que su corazón latiera desesperado cada día

-Te juro por los dos- Cantó mirándolo directamente, alzando su voz de manera imponente pero sin dejar de estar armonizado con la melodía - que me cuesta la vida, que sangrará la herida por una eternidad- 

Ichimatsu sentía que aquello era la declaración más triste que podía haber imaginado en su vida; básicamente el otro le decía que lo amaba de igual manera, pero que jamás estarían juntos por mucho que lucharan. Quiso salir corriendo y tirarse del puente más cercano que pillara, pero se quedó ahí mirando a su ahora frágil hermano terminar de cantar

-Tal vez mañana puedas comprender que siempre fui sincero, tal vez por alguien llegues a saber que todavía te quiero…- Karamatsu siguió tocando su guitarra sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al triste chico frente al él.

-Te quiero- finalizó alargando la última letra y tocando el último acorde; esperó ahí sin despegar la mirada de quien lo miraba con un semblante extraño difícil de descifrar. Aquella canción marcaba el inicio de su inevitable final y le dolía.

-Estúpido Kusomatsu, ¿era necesario decirlo de manera tan pretensiosa y dolorosa?- respondió luego de un momento el otro –Era más simple solamente decirlo-

Karamatsu rio un poco con aquella respuesta; lejos era lo que menos esperaba, aunque viniendo de su _little boy_ tampoco le sorprendía.

- _I'm sorry my little kitty,_ no puedo evitar que las llamas de este amor me cieguen de una manera irreversible y me inspiren a expresarme de una manera inolvidable- dijo, regresando a su actitud normal, pretensiosa y egocéntrica

-uhg por Dios, ya cállate- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de improviso –no sé qué diablos hiciste para que me gustaras estúpido y doloroso kusomatsu-

-Tampoco yo. Pero lo agradezco-

El silencio los invadió gratamente. Ninguno quería romper aquel abrazo y enfrentarse a la realidad; Karamatsu se iría en unas horas, quizás sin retorno, y sólo les quedaría el recuerdo del amor correspondido en sus noches de soledad a kilómetros de distancia.

-Tienes que volver- Ichimatsu se había escondido en el cuello del otro tratando de que quedara en su memoria aquel momento por el resto de su vida.

-I'm promise…pero no quiero que me esperes, haz tu vida, se muy feliz. Si conoces a alguien más estará bien- El pretensioso chico correspondía el abrazo necesitado, tratando de parar el tiempo a su alrededor.

-Cállate- dijo con un tono enfadado – No quiero que digas nada, estúpido Kusomatsu-

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos más, en la misma posición, grabando en su memoria sus últimas horas juntos, esperando que el mundo se congelara en ese preciso momento y que la hora de partir nunca llegara.

Jyushimatsu abrió suavemente la puerta al rato después de que lo habían arrastrado afuera sin entender nada; encontró al mayor con la guitarra en la mano y al amante de los gatos con una expresión que jamás le había visto observarlo atentamente. La canción que contaba Karamatsu la reconocía de sus tardes en el techo, algunas veces cuando iba a hacerle compañía él estaba cantándola con un tono visiblemente acongojado, pero siempre que se daba cuenta de que estaba allí cambiaba su expresión y el tema se olvidaba entre risas y canciones en conjunto.

Jyushimatsu la verdad entendía perfectamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El que actuara de manera despreocupada e infantil no le quitaba lo observador que podía llegar a ser. Sabía que el mayor de todos sentía "algo" especial por el tercer hermano, desde hace mucho tiempo que se le notaba por la manera en que lo miraba, los suspiros de la nada y su afán por molestarlo más que al resto. Se sentía realmente triste que todos se tuvieran que separar, pero más tristeza le daba que sus hermanos sufrieran extra con todo ese asunto.

De Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tampoco le sorprendía; sus largar tardes en conjunto al chico de morado le hicieron darse cuenta que indiferente hacia Karamatsu precisamente no era, y que aquella fachada de rechazo contra el mayor de los dos, le duraba sólo hasta que se apagaban las luces.

No le importaba para nada que se ambos se sintieran de aquella manera, de hecho le daba un poco de gracia que precisamente ellos fueran los involucrados. Sin que se dieran cuenta, varías tardes salió de casa con alguna excusa para dejarlos solos, incluso sacó varias veces a alguno de sus hermanos para lograr aquello, lo que más quería es que fueran felices de cualquier manera posible.

Y ahora los sentía llorar y abrazarse en aquella habitación sin poder ayudar en nada, resignándose a que sus dos hermanos mayores se irían lejos por quizás cuanto tiempo y que aquello que a escondidas ayudó a mantener vivo muriera ante sus ojos.

¿Se sentirán igual que yo cuando se fue Homura? Pensaba mientras estaba apoyado a la salida de la habitación el momento para poder interrumpir e ir a llamarlos a desayunar todos juntos por una última vez.

Espero un poco, solo unos minutos de aquel abrazo eterno antes de entrar a la habitación con su característica sonrisa y mostrándose lo más normal posible dentro de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Desayuno!- ambos chicos, que habían saltado en su lugar lo miraron casi con miedo por encontrarlos en aquella situación tan comprometedora – ¡Luego hay que ir al centro comercial con todos!- finalizó aquella escena el de amarillo

Karamatsu sonrió aliviado; Jyushimatsu tenía un sexto sentido extraño para muchas cosas, no hacía falta cuestionar algo que el dijera.

- _Of course my little shunshine,_ vamos a desayunar-

Ichimatsu los siguió en silencio hasta el salón, donde estaban los otros tres hermanos; parecía un día como cualquier otro, con risas, burlas y peleas innecesarias. Todomatsu sacaba muchas fotos de todos durante todo el desayuno, Choromatsu estaba extrañamente muy pendiente de lo que hiciera o dijera el mayor, Jyushimatsu reía abiertamente y lanzaba bromas inocentes con su característico e inigualable personalidad. Los dos mayores se dejaban mimar un poco.

La tarde pasó casi surrealistamente; todos fueron al centro comercial, sacaron una foto grupal en una gran cabina automática y se aseguraron de luego sacar cinco copias más. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu sacaron su foto juntos creyendo que pasaron desapercibidos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu también tomaron una escabulléndose por unos minutos. Los dos menores esperaron resignados a que sus cuatro hermanos mayores eran un desastre consumado; Jyushimatsu sólo pensaba en aquella fotografía que el igual tenía aun de la única chica que se había robado su corazón hace algún tiempo atrás, ¿Se sentirán de igual manera ellos cuatro? Seguía pensando mientras los veía volver aparentando que aquellas fotos eran algo desconocido para el resto. Eran unos tontos.

Aquella mañana cuando se despertó no se sintió extraño, tampoco sabía que ese día iría con todos sus hermanos al centro comercial como un día cualquiera, tampoco tenía planeado decirle al arisco chico lo que realmente sentía pese a que lo evitó durante tanto tiempo.

No pensó que la despedida de ambos fuera doble, una a escondidas dándose los últimos besos clandestinos necesitados, y otra aparentando frente a todos, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas y las ganas de abrazarse necesitadamente hasta fundirse en una sola persona.

De despidió de su verano, quien le sonreía abiertamente pese a que las lágrimas caían acuosas por sus ojos.

Besó en la frente por última vez de su primavera, quien trataba de parar el incesante hipo que le había traído el nudo en su garganta.

Abrazó a su otoño, quien trataba de lucir estoico pese a tener la nariz y ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Abrazó y besó suavemente en la mejilla a su invierno, quien no pudo disimular la pena reflejada en sus facciones, ni como su agarre se hacía más fuerte cada vez que el otro trataba de alejarse.

Se separaron ahí, con un nudo en el corazón imposible de deshacer, con la mirada llena de tristeza y una palabra en la mente que jamás fue dicha.

Agradeció a sus padres, quienes no disimulaban su pena al ver a sus pequeños partir hacia la inminente desgracia.

Siguió a su fuego, quien tenía sus propios demonios revoloteando sobre su cabeza, su propio corazón destrozado que asimilar, su propio amor que dejaba ahí con los ojos enrojecidos.

El fuego que los mantenía unidos y el agua que los tranquilizaba se subieron a ese frio camión lleno de jóvenes con rostros visiblemente asustados, con sus propios miedos reflejados en el rostro, con corazón destrozados detrás al igual que ellos. Miraron por última vez a las cuatro almas que dejaban atrás que los habían acompañado durante toda una vida y trataron de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, sin mucho éxito.

Y se fueron para quizás nunca volver, aquella era su verdad amarga.


End file.
